


High Hopes

by RebelMinxy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Graduation, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelMinxy/pseuds/RebelMinxy
Summary: Sam and Dean attend the Reader's college graduation and give her a wonderful surprise.





	High Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this I was in a family mood while listening to High Hopes by Panic! At the Disco.

Sam and Dean made their way to their seats, dressed in their FBI suits. Today was a special day for the boys and it could be seen by the big smile on their lips. As they sat down between the crowd, Dean turned to Sam.  
“You think we made it on time? We took longer than planned on that hunt.”  
“Yeah, we did, these are the teachers giving speeches. She should be up next by what the program says.”  
Dean looked at the booklet in his hands, smiling as he saw your name in it. Once the woman on stage finished her speech, another came up to the podium as the applause calmed. She thanked the speaker for coming and the next words she said made Sam and Dean perk up from their chairs.  
“Now, I would like to welcome up to speak our valedictorian of the graduating class. Please welcome (Y/N) (Y/L) to the stage.”  
Dean and Sam began to applaud along with everyone else, maybe a bit louder than normal. As they watched you walk towards the podium, Dean let a ‘woot, woot’ out. They saw you look towards their direction and both boys waved at you, making you smile widely. You cleared your throat and looked towards the crowd, smiling as you started your speech.  
“Many people talk about the fun we all had during our college years, about the friends we made and the awesome memories we have. But no one ever mentions the struggles we go through. Studying late into the night and, for some, having to work shifts during our free time. The pressure to get that passing grade to keep moving forward, the stress from so much that we learn. But even with all those struggles and headaches, we get from our teachers,” you turned around and smiled at the teachers sitting to your left, watching them laugh silently. “We never gave up. We knew how complicated things would be, but we never gave in, as you can see us up here. And we really didn’t do this alone.”  
The boys could see how shaken up you were getting, knowing what was coming up next.  
“I lost my parents at a young age, car accident. My father’s friend took me in and raised me on his own. His job consisted of being on the road a lot, but that never stopped him to make sure I was in school during our stay. He would always tell me how proud he was that one of his sons was in college and his other went to trade school to be a mechanic. He would tell me education was important. When he died, I was only 17, thinking maybe I had to get my GED and work my way through life, but his sons took me under their wing and took charge from his place. They gave me a more stable home, made sure I graduated high school. And when I told them I wanted to go to college, they stood by my side. They gave me the support system I needed even with their full-time job. They never let me give up, helping me study, even poke at their arms when we had to practice drawing blood.”  
Everyone could hear the emotion in your voice, causing Sam and Dean to get emotional.  
“They were there for me, the older brothers I never asked for. Yet I love them and if it wasn’t for their pushing and nagging, I wouldn’t be up here today. Same goes for the rest of the class. Each of us has someone that never let us give up or give in. Even with the struggles, we went through, we got through and always with someone on our shoulder. If it wasn’t a family member, it was a friend, classmate or teacher. We started this path with high hopes and that hasn’t changed, instead, those hopes are even higher.”  
Applause broke through the crowd as you made your way back to your seat. Dean had to wipe away a small tear and Sam took a deep breath. Two more speeches were done, and they began calling up the graduating student to get their diploma. Once they finally reached your name, Sam and Dean stood up and yelled out, clapping along. They watched you walk across the stage, Sam taking his camera out to snap some shots of you. Dean kept yelling out ‘That’s my girl! That’s my little sister!’, making your mouth hurt from the big smile on your face. As you made your way off stage to your seat, you couldn’t help but wave at them. The rest of the group went through and finally, the Chancellor of the school pronounced you the graduating class. You yelled out along the rest of your class. Finally, you made it through.  
Once everyone was outside the building, you made your way out, looking for the boys. You felt a pair of arms wrap around your shoulders, turning you around into a tight bear hug. You could smell the whiskey, knowing it was Dean.  
“So proud of you, baby. Finally, you are now Dr. (Y/L)!”  
You could help but giggle at Dean, moving away to hug Sam. “Thank guys thought you wouldn’t make it because of the hunt.”  
“We wouldn’t miss this for the world, (Y/N/N). This is an important day for the three of us.” Sam said before placing a kiss on your forehead.  
“Plus, you are now living proof for every hunter out there that this life doesn’t take away all your hopes and dreams.”   
You stood in shock as you turned to face Cas standing behind you with a big smile, Jody and Donna not far behind.  
Alright you three let’s get a picture together!” said Jody with a camera in her hands.   
“OMG, you guys made it!”  
“We have been here since the start honey, we couldn’t miss this important day,” said Donna as she hugged you. You hugged Jody and Cas, so happy they were here. You took pictures with everyone, introducing them to your classmates and a few friends you made during your years in med school. After all the laughing and smiles, you all made your way towards the cars.  
“Oh yeah, before we forget Sammy.”  
Dean tapped your shoulder, and when you turned around he handed you an envelope. You didn’t know what it could be but took it and opened it. Taking the papers inside, you read it over and had to read it a second time. You looked at Dean then Sam, mouth dropping wide. Before they could say anything, you threw yourself at them in a double hug. Tears began falling down your face, no longer caring about the makeup you wore. Donna snapped a picture of you hugging the boys, the three in the back knowing exactly what caused you to cry so much.  
“So, they got the paperwork done eh,” Donna said to Jody.  
“Yeah, they told her they were on a hunt today, but it was to get all her items with her new name. They fought to make this happen today, wishing they thought of it years ago when their father was alive, so he could make an official adoption. But better late than, never right?” 

“Welcome to the family officially baby. You are now going to be called Dr. (Y/N) Winchester.”


End file.
